comme deux freres
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: ayant vécut maints dangers, un vieil hobbit commence à regretter certaines époques de son passé. Apercevant cette situation, son meilleur ami lui propose de partir de nouveau, «comme deux frères». pour la suite, il faut lire!


Assit sur l'un des bancs le vieil hobbit regardait les jeune gens festoyer comme dans son souvenir. Les plus jeunes dansaient dans au centre de la piste et lui rappelait tant de souvenir. Lorsque le monde était plus calme et que la vie dans la comté n'était guère plus effrayante que lorsque le soleil se couchait à l'ouest. C'était à cet endroit que tout avait commencer. Sous l'arbre des fêtes qui avait, depuis maintes années, cesser d'exister. Tant de mal avait été commit tant de douleur et de souffrance, tant de mort et de blessés. Malgré tout, ces années étaient les plus belles qu'il eut le bonheur de ce rappeler. Les vastes endroits et les nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait faites valaient l'immense douleur qu'il avait dut éprouver. Tuer ne semblait pas cher payer lorsque notre vie en dépend. Hélas, il ne pouvait faire disparaître le mal qui avait grandi dans son cœur. Toutes les nuits, il revoyait les terribles scènes. L'une, plus que les autres, le perturbait sans arrêt. Il tenta de chasser l'étrange souvenir et regagna le présent. Il observa un instant le mallorne et ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans ses souvenirs. Tout son enfance était remplit de magnifique souvenir. Lorsqu'il n'avait d'autre préoccupation que le nombre de champignon qu'il pourrait avaler ou le nombre de jeux amusant qu'il pourrait effectuer avant la tomber de la nuit. Le vieux Bilbon qui contait des histoires toutes plus intriguantes les une que les autres. Hélas, il avait dut être confronter à la terrible réalité. Le jeune hobbit qu'il était à l'époque avait été confronté à la douleur et la souffrance de la guerre. Les orcs qui n'hésitaient pas à poignarder ou à déchiqueter les humains. Les terribles cavaliers noirs qui les avaient poursuivit sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la guerre elle-même soit terminer et la tour noire écroulée apportant avec elle les reste de ce mal. Les olifants qui piétinaient des gens qu'il avait apprit à côtoyer tous les jours. L'immense balrogue qui avait prit la vie de leur ami. Mais surtout, celui qui occupait tous ces instants et qui peuplait tous ses rêves : le plus terrible de tous, Sauron lui-même. Depuis le jour où il avait poser ses yeux dans le petit objet rond, il ne pouvait faire fuir ce mal. Il le voyait à chaque instant. Il le questionnant sans relâche tentant de trouver le moyen de réussir. Il savait que cette histoire était terminer depuis longtemps, le seigneur de l'anneau détruit en même temps que son produit, mais il ne parvenait à faire disparaître l'étrange impression qui grandissait en lui. L'histoire n'était pas terminer dans sa tête. Elle continuait. Chaque instant était plus difficile que le précédent, mais il n'en parlait pas. Depuis mainte et mainte année, il vivait avec la certitude qu'un jour lointain viendrait où le mal recommencerait. Que l'histoire se répéterait mais qu'il ne pourrait parvenir à l'en empêcher. Alors qu'il broyait toutes ces étranges pensées, une voix vint à lui. Une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre tous. Depuis mainte et mainte année, il l'entendait à presque tous les jours. Son cousin se dressait devant lui comme au temps de sa jeunesse, mais les années, toutes plus florissante les unes que les autres, marquaient son pauvre visage.

- Je repensais à nos pauvres compagnons, commença-t-il d'une vox qu'il avait apprit à être sienne.

- Depuis si longtemps ils sot parti. Ne crois-tu pas que le moment soit venu de profiter du temps qui est le nôtre.

- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier tous ce que nous avons vécut et toi non plus tu ne pourras jamais y arriver.

Au fond de son cœur, Meriadoc savait parfaitement que son cousin avait raison. Les aventures qui les avaient réunies avaient contribuer à resserrer les liens qui les unissaient.

- Je sais.

Il s'assit sur le banc au coté de son ami.

- Te souviens-tu de ce pauvre Bilbon? demanda Merry. Il passait ses journées à nous raconter des histoires qui n'avaient point de départ ou de fin et que nous trouvions si incroyable qu'elles nous paraissaient impossibles.

- Pourtant nous avons vécut tant de chose par la suite…

- Et ce fut à notre tour de transmettre ses histoires. Pour Sam et pour Frodon qui n'ont point eut la chance de recevoir l'honneur qui leur était dut.

- Pour Frodon.

L'autre lui tendit un vers qu'il ne tarda pas à vider comme au temps de sa jeunesse. La soirée fut longue pour les deux vieils hommes mais elle fut remplit de souvenir. Tout en regardant le vieil arbre, Peregrïn crut, un instant, apercevoir le vieux conteur qui récitait le même vieux discourt que cette soirée il y avait si longtemps déjà. S'il n'était pas parti à ce moment, rien n'aurait été semblable. Frodon n'aurait pas hériter de ce fameux anneau et il ne se serait pas retrouver mêler à cette histoire. Il était si insouciant à cette époque. Rien ne le terrifiait plus que l'inconnu et pourtant son amitié pour le pauvre Frodon l'avait pousser à se rendre dans des endroits plus effrayent les uns que les autres. Cependant, il ne pouvait regretter toutes ses aventures. Alors que la soirée tirait à sa fin, Meriadoc adressa à son intention :

- Ne crois-tu pas que nous somme demeurer dans cet endroit depuis trop longtemps. Nous savons tous deux que notre fin est proche. Peut-être le moment est-il venu de quitter la compter de nouveau.

- Je rêve de vivre de nouvelles aventures de nouveau, mais je doute de pouvoir y arriver. Tu le dis toi-même, notre fin est plus proche qu'elle n'y paraît. Nous ne sommes plus les petit hobbits de notre enfance et le monde qui nous entoure n'est plus le même.

- Ce matin, un message m'est venu de la part du roi Eomer. Il me fait quérir et je ne puis refuser sa requête. J'ai crut que, peut-être, tu souhaiterais m'accompagner.

- Si un tel ordre t'est parvenu, tu ne peux, en effet, qu'y obéir. Ton départ me peine plus que tous… Hélas, il y a tant de chose que je n'ai point terminer encore. Je ne puis te suivre.

- Abandonnons toutes nos chaînes. Depuis notre retour, nous vivons dans un monde qui ne peut comprendre tout ce qui a grandit dans nos cœurs. Vient avec moi. Transmet à ton fil l'héritage qui lui est dut et accompagne moi pour un dernier long voyage. Nous savions tous deux que cette histoire se terminerait ainsi. Frodon et Sam sont parti et le moment est venu de quitter définitivement la comté, Pippin. Partons pour une nouvelle aventure, comme deux frères…

L'emploie soudain de ce surnom, raviva à son esprit les images qu'ils gardaient en souvenir. Les royaumes des elfes, les merveilles architecturales des grandes salles de la moria, les vastes bois de Fangorn où résidait leur ami Sylvebarbe, la grande et merveilleuse cité de Minas Tirith et son arbre blanc. Il regrettait sa lointaine jeunesse mais ne pouvait regretter la magnifique vie qu'il avait vécut. Remplie d'aventure et de joie, il n'avait rien à regretter. Il avait bien sur dut affronter certain obstacle de taille, mais les amitiés qui avait surmonter cette histoire en valait largement la peine. Regardant son vieil ami, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et tous deux partir d'un rire uni.

- Bien sur que je vais te suivre. Ce soir, je dirais adieu à mes proche et demain, aux premières heures, nous prendrons la route vers l'inconnu et l'aventure.

- Vers l'inconnu?

- Lorsque l'on sort de chez-soi, on ne sait jamais sur quoi l'un peut tomber.

- Tu commence à parler comme ce vieux Bilbon.

- Qui a dit que ce n'était pas un hobbit particulièrement remarquable ?

Lorsqu'il gagna sa demeure, Peregrïn s'attarda un instant sur le chemin de retour. La nuit était avancer mais très peu de gens avaient regagner leur demeure. Il traversa les petites routes comme il l'avait fait mainte et mainte fois il s'attarda un instant devant cul-de-sac puis continua sa longue route. Après un moment, il put arriver à sa demeure. Il s'assit dans l'un des larges fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il avait passé tant de soirée assis dans ce même bon vieux fauteuil auprès de sa bien aimée. Hélas le temps passe sur chacun d'eux. Depuis quatre mois, elle l'avait quitter. Et il vivait seul à présent. Seul dans cet endroit si grand. Après un moment, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il crut être retourné dans ses souvenirs une fois de plus. Hélas ce n'était pas le cas.

- Père, vous vous sentez bien.

- Depuis trop longtemps tu marche jusqu'à ma demeure pou vérifier si ma santé ne se détériore pas.

- Je vous aime père. Votre santé me préoccupe plus qu'il n'y parait.

- Faramir… le temps pour moi est venu de quitter la comté.

- Mais? Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes en parfait état il me semble.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, mon fils, je dois partir pour le Rohan. Le roi est mourant et Meriadoc et moi devons nous rendre en ce lieu une dernière fois.

- Alors laissez-moi vous accompagné, pour veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre retour.

- Mon fils, tu ne peux nous accompagner. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Après notre visite au Rohan, nous gagnerons le Gondor et nous y resterons jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

- Père, je vous en prit laissez-moi vous accompagné, je reviendrai ensuite. Lorsque votre heure sera sonnée.

- Je ne puis accepter cette requête. Tu dois rester ici, auprès de ta femme Boucle d'Or. Tu es mon fils aîné et il te doit de poursuivre notre lignage ici.

- Je sais… Seulement, j'ai dut mal à me résigner au fait que je ne vous verrai plus jamais.

- Tu seras un excellent Thain.

- Merci, père…

- N'oublie pas de veiller à accomplir ton devoir comme tous tes ancêtres l'on fait avant toi.

- Je ferrais mon possible pour que nul n'oublie les beautés du monde extérieur et que votre histoire traverse les générations.

- Tu es un brave petit. A présent, rentre chez toi. Adieux mon fils.

- Adieux père. Puissent vos dernières années être aussi florissante que l'été 1420.

Puis, le jeune homme se retourna et regagna sa demeure sachant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais maître Peregrïn Took, le vaillant hobbit. Et que seul les contes et les légendes parleraient à présent de lui et de ces valeureux exploits.

De son côté, Peregrïn passa le reste de la soirée à observer les flammes de son passé danser dans la cheminée. Il revoyait les feux d'alarmes qui s'allumaient au loin, et le feu de l'intendant Denethor. Il revoyait encore et encore la fumée de l'Isengard qui s'élevaient dans les ceux. Et la comté, si belle et si chère à son cœur, brûler sous les mains de Sarcoux le traite. Il chassa lentement ces terribles souvenir qui remontait si souvent à sa mémoire. Après un moment, il se résigna à gagner son lit. La nuit fut longue pour le vieil hobbit qui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

Le matin suivant, aux premières heures, maître Peregrïn était déjà fin près pour son départ. Il observa une dernière fois sa résidence puis attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il put apercevoir un vieillard chevauchant dans sa direction. Il rejoignit son ami et, ensemble, il traversèrent la comté pour se rendre au pays des hommes. Le Rohan se révélaient fort loin. Cependant, cette ballade à cheval se révélait fort amusante en comparaison à celle qu'ils avaient fait autre fois. Après quelques jours, ils aperçurent la ville de Bree qui leur rappelaient tant de souvenir. D'un commun accord, ils s'aventurèrent dans la ville pour prendre un peu de repos. Le chemin était encore long, mais s'attarder dans un endroit si plaisant que l'auberge du poney fringuant en valait largement le détour. Malgré l'hospitalité de leurs hôtes, le vieil hobbit ne put trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de craindre la venue de l'un des nazguls dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Malgré tout, le matin suivant, ils étaient de nouveau en route. Ils traversèrent maints lieux. Puis après un long moment, ils purent apercevoir les bois de Fangorn. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment à la lisière et crurent entendre un lointain grognement. Ils attendirent un moment puis continuèrent leur route.

Après une longue journée de route, ils purent apercevoir les remparts de la cité. Ils galopèrent et l'on ne tarda pas à les laisser entrer. Les semi-hommes n'étaient pas si fréquents dans cette partie du monde. Ils traversèrent la cité d'un pas rapide et se présentèrent devant la porte du palais.

- Maître Holdwine, notre seigneur vous attend.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et trouvèrent le roi assis sur le trône. À ses coté se tenaient Elfwine, son fils, et Eowyn, sa sœur. Faramir accompagnaient sa femme et le roi Elessar et ses deux compagnons étaient également présent. Tous étaient venu dire adieux au vieux roi.

- Maître Holdwine, mon ami, je suis heureux que vous soyez venu en ce jour.

- Mon roi, il y a de nombreuse année, j'ai prêter serment à votre oncle et en vous. Je ne pouvais donc point refuser votre dernière requête. De plus, vous êtes un grand ami, et votre départ m'attriste.

- Il s'approcha du mourant et s'agenouilla au près de lui.

- Puisiez-vous trouver la paix et rejoindre vos ancêtres dans ce monde lointain, tout comme votre père et votre oncle l'on fait avant vous. Puisiez-vous trouver le chemin du panthéon de vos alleux.

- Puisse ce chemin m'être ouvert.

Puis, ce tournant vers son fil:

- Prend soin de ton royaume quoi qu'il advienne. Puises-tu trouver la force de mener à bien chaque combat auquel tu seras confronter et vaincre à tous les coups.

Et, finalement, se tournant ver sa sœur :

- Puises-tu être heureuse au près de ton époux, jusqu'à ce que le moment pour toi soit venu de me rejoindre. Ne pleure point pour ceux dont l'heure est venue, mais sourit pour la vie que tu possède.

- Je suis déjà heureuse, mon frère.

- Alors, profite de chaque instant.

Il toussa fortement puis regarda chacun d'eux droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

- Adieux, mes amis…

Puis il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus jamais. Peregrïn se retourna vers son ami qui encadrait la dame Eowyn de ses courts bras. Elle pleurait à chaude larme malgré ce que son frère lui avait demander. Il put apercevoir le hobbit murmurer quelque chose à son oreille puis elle effaça les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. Elle se releva et entonna un chant comme elle l'avait si souvent fait pour les siens. Eomund, Théodwyn, Théoded, Théoden et maintenant Eomer. Contrairement à toutes les autres fois, le chant qu'elle entame fut plus doux et plus ancien que tous les autres qu'elle avait entonné. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait put leur porter, c'était Eomer qui demeurait le plus proche de son cœur. Puis, ce tournant vers le nouveau roi qui ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle s'agenouilla et prêta serment envers lui. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de terminer, il ajouta :

- Il y a une chose que mon père souhaitait plus que tout au monde et c'était votre bonheur, ma tente. Je ne peux vous retenir ici alors que votre cœur est au Gondor. Le dernier lien qui vous retenant à cette cité est rompu. C'est ce que mon père souhaitait et c'est ce que je souhaite encore plus.

- Depuis maintes et maintes années, je parcours la distance qui me sépare de l'Ithilien où je réside du Rohan, demeure de mes pères. Je vous remercie.

- Il souhaitait, plus que tout, que vous soyez heureuse mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à vous perdre définitivement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vous faisait revenir si régulièrement malgré la souffrance qu'il pouvait vous imposer.

- Merci…

La journée qui suivit plus longue pour tous puisque le corps du roi devait être mis en terre et que le nouveau roi devant être couronné. Ce fut Eowyn qui déposa la couronne sur la tête de son neveu et prononça les mots qui devaient être prononcer. Puis le jeune roi s'adressa au roi Elessar et prêta le même serment que son père avait fait autrefois. Ils restèrent une semaine dans la demeure du roi puis, tous s'apprêtèrent à repartir.

Le roi Elessar leur avait proposer de ce rendre avec lui au Gondor où ils pourraient finir leur jour, ce qu'ils ne purent refuser. Ce fut donc par un beau matin ensoleillé que les voyageurs prirent congé du roi Elfwine et ce joignirent à la compagnie du roi Elessar. Faramir et Eowyn chevauchaient à leur coté bien qu'ils contaient rentrer en Ithilien. Peregrïn eut donc la chance de discuter longuement avec le vieil Intendant tendis que Meriadoc discutait avec la dame Eowyn. Depuis de longues années, ils étaient amis et ils avaient dut affronter de nombreux obstacles. Après un moment, ils se dirent au revoir et ils partirent vers le Gondor.

Étrangement, le roi ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup vieillit depuis leur première rencontre dans l'auberge de Bree. Ils possédaient encore sa longue silhouette élancer et ses longs cheveux longs qui descendant jusqu'à ces épaules. Le Dúnadan n'avait pas changé au cour des longues années. Les deux individus s'étaient, à mainte reprise, revu depuis cette époque. Ils avaient tous deux marcher à la lisière de son pays où nul être humain ne pouvait mettre les pieds. Après un moment, ils entrèrent dans l'immense cité blanche et les gardes les accueillirent avec joie. Les deux individus avaient reçut maints honneurs et tous connaissaient leur histoire.

Le roi les conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône. Pendant un instant, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer l'attitude non royale du dernier intendant. Il revit la colère, la tristesse et la haine dans ses yeux. Alors que Peregrïn chassait cette idée, le roi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange attitude de son petit ami. Meriadoc avait également remarquer cette habitude comme toutes les fois que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère tentait de faire fuir l'une des pensées noires qui remontait à sa surface. Eldarion, le fis du roi attendait justement le retour de son père lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Après un moment, les deux hobbits furent conduit dans les chambres qui avaient été aménagées justement pour eux. étrangement, le plus jeune des deux ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cette terrible nuit. Alors que leurs ennemis avaient encerclé la cité et qu'ils s'étaient retrouver prisonnier. Il était appuyer sur le bord de la fenêtre lorsqu'il crut entendre une présence près de lui.

- C'est terrible comme le mal peut rendre des endroits si effroyable.

Il crut un instant que c'était Gandalf qui s'était adressé à lui mais il sut que ce ne pouvait être le cas. Aragorn se tenaient à ses coté et le tenaient par l'épaule comme Gandalf avait fait pour le rassurer cette nuit là.

- Le mal n'est jamais parti. continua l'homme.

- Le Mordor restera à jamais comme il est. Il y a eut trop de mal en cet endroit pour que le bien puisse un jour percer à travers les nuages de cet endroit.

- Je ne parlais pas du Mordor… Je le vois dans tes yeux. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où tu as posé tes yeux dans cet objet, tu ne peux t'en débarrasser.

- À chaque instant, j'entends sa voix à l'intérieur de ma tête et je ne puis la faire taire. Il me dit que tout n'est pas terminer et que, lorsque le moment viendra, il reviendra, avec son maître, sur la Terre du Milieu et que nul ne pourra les en empêcher.

- Si Morgoth revient, les Valars nous viendront en aide. Ne craint rien, Sauron est détruit et il ne pourra jamais revenir dans ce monde.

Malgré les douces paroles de son ami, Peregrïn ne pouvait faire taire le doute qui sommeillait en lui. Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange inquiétude de son ami. Il ignorait ce que le jeune homme avait vu lorsqu'il avait contempler le palantir et peut-être n'avait-il pas tout dit… peut-être avait-il vu plus loin qu'il ne l'ait lui-même remarquer.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Elessar se tenaient dans la salle du trône au coté de son fils, Meriadoc se présenta devant lui et lui demanda conseils au sujet de son ami.

- Depuis maintes années, je le vois tourmenté par toutes ces histoires. Il revoit sans arrêt des scènes qui ont eut lieu dans un passé lointain mais ne peut en parler. J'ai peur pour lui. Depuis trop longtemps, il vit dans la crainte et la peur. C'est pour cette raison que je lui aie demander de m'accompagner.

- Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu veux parler. Depuis le jour où il a poser ses yeux dans la pierre de vision et qu'il a contempler les horreurs de la guerre et qu'il a put entre apercevoir le plan de Sauron, il ne peut la faire partir.

- Dois-je m'en inquiéter?

- Pas outre mesure. C'est un hobbit courageux et fort que j'ai eut la chance de connaître et, avec les années, sa sagesse n'a fait que croître. Il peut parfaitement contrôler cette peur. Elle ne e détruira certainement pas.

- Vous me rassurer beaucoup.

Il s'éloigna lentement puis se retourna de nouveau vers son ami.

- Si je dois périr avant lui, pourriez vous veiller sur lui. Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de le laisser seul.

- Je veillerais sur lui, je vous le promets.

Près de deux ans après leur arrivé, un soir, Pippin ne put trouver le sommeil qu'il recherchait. Il resta un moment sur le dos à attendre de trouver le sommeil qu'il recherchait. Puis, il crut entendre un bruit de pas provenant de l'extérieur puis, une voix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas la voix dure qui entant ses pas, mais une voix douce, une voix remplie de sagesse et de paix. Une voix venue d'un endroit lointain. La voix d'un grand homme, d'un grand magicien et d'un Maia. Celui qui, à travers les âges, avait porter bon nombre de nom l'appelait à présent au près des siens. Puis, il crut entendre une voix plus douce encore, celle d'une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il pouvait entendre, d'un endroit plus lointain encore, la douce voix de sa bien-aimée. Il la vit ensuite, elle venait, Gandalf à ses côtés, le chercher pour l'emmener avec elle. Il s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait abandonner Merry à son triste sort. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet endroit alors que lui partait pour un autre monde. Comprenant son hésitation, Gandalf murmura alors :

_- Votre séparation ne sera pas longue, viens avec nous… Il te rejoindra lorsque le moment sera venu. Vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps. _

_- Je ne peux le laisser, nous avons toujours été ensemble, comme deux frères…_

Ce fut à ce moment que le roi, averti par l'une des servantes entra en courant dans la chambre de son ami pour lui dire un dernier adieu. Le visage de ce dernier ne laissait aucune trace de peur et de crainte. Le sourire qu'il abordait le rassura grandement. Puis, il entendit soudainement les derniers mots que le hobbit devait prononcer de son vivant : «comme deux frères» et cette phrase devait rester à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire puisque les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce d'une sonorité qui n'avait point d'égal et que dans cette même nuit, quelque instant plus tôt, Meriadoc était également décédé. Alors, regardant le corps sans vie de son ami, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour l'autre hobbit, il s'agenouilla et pria sur le pauvre corps jusqu'à ce que deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et se tinrent auprès du roi Elessar pour le soutenir dans cette difficile épreuve.

Le matin suivant, leur corps furent transporter dans la maison des rois et, pour l'éternité, leurs corps furent réunis et le roi ne prononça que quelques mots pour ces deux amis :

- Jusqu'à la fin ils auront été réunis, comme deux frères.

Et les deux autres, le grand et le petit, répétèrent en cœur les derniers mots que le roi avait prononcer : «comme deux frères».


End file.
